


hard to find

by daisieswither (bluedreaming), daisyillusive (bluedreaming)



Category: Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisieswither, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin will always find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard to find

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Youth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io2Yjy3nV_c) by Troye Sivan.
> 
> Thank you to S and R for helping me brainstorm this!

  
It’s been three hours. Seokjin is still waiting at the turnstile where Jinwoo was supposed to meet him, but it’s been three hours— _three hours and one minute_ Seokjin thinks, looking at the clock face of the watch he’s wearing, and Jinwoo still isn’t in sight. He pulls the phone out of his pocket again, ringer turned all the way up just in case Jinwoo calls him, but it’s been far too quiet, waiting here in the summer sun, and Seokjin presses Jinwoo’s name again, in his contact list, but the phone just keeps ringing and ringing, finally going to voicemail. Seokjin ends it before leaving a message, because he’s already left one, more than one actually, and he doesn’t want to drain Jinwoo’s battery just in case he does have his phone. There’s not much chance of that though. Seokjin can almost picture it now, sitting on the kitchen table or lying on the bed or maybe even still plugged into the charger.  
  
 _Pick up your phone,_ Seokjin thinks, but of course Jinwoo doesn’t. He slips the phone back into his pocket again and thinks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s only when Jinwoo reaches into his pocket, because he’s found a really cool hat and wants to take a picture of himself wearing it, that he realizes he doesn’t have his phone. _Oops._ His first reflex is to think about Seokjin, his younger brother whom he’s supposed to meet at one o’clock at the turnstile, but it can’t possibly be that late already, he’s barely had lunch. Jinwoo looks up at the sun, and it looks pretty much overhead from what he can tell, _right?_  
  
Actually he’s not really sure, and staring up at the sun—even from below the shade of his hand because he’s an adult and knows better than to start directly at the sun, even if he did forget his phone at home for the umpteenth time—and then down at his shadow, he figures that he only has a little bit of a shadow, kind of. Probably.  
  
He eyes the hat for a moment, before putting it back on the stand, as the salesgirl watches him with a disappointed expression, which means it was a wise decision. Jinwoo sighs. He’s been looking for a birthday present for Seokjin, because he’s his favourite younger brother, even if he is his only brother, as Seokjin always points out, laughing, but Jinwoo wants to find him the perfect little present and it’s his own fault that he ordered his original gift online too late, so that even with expedited shipping there’s no way it’ll arrive before the end of the day. He’s meeting Seokjin at the turnstile at one o’clock and he _has_ to find a present before that.  
  
So here he is, wandering along the Fußgängerzone, sun-warmed cobbles under his thin-soled shoes, looking for the perfect present for a younger brother who has ever—  
  
"A Kitchen-Aid!" Jinwoo exclaims out loud in his excitement, eyes sparkling as he spots the perfect present at last, in the window of a kitchenwares boutique. It’s solid-looking, professional, and most importantly, it’s the perfect shade of pink. _Seokjin will love this,_ he thinks, bell tinkling merrily in the recesses of the shop ceiling above him as he pushes the door open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seokjin eyes his watch again, and sighs. He knows that it’s probably best to just wait for Jinwoo, because his older brother might have a perpetual phone-forgetfulness issue, but he is a responsible university student in his last year of an honours program and he’s responsible enough to eventually show up. Probably. Maybe. Seokjin groans and runs his fingers through his hair, his gesture frustrated. Jinwoo is either late, or he’s lost, something that happens often enough that it’s something Seokjin legitimately needs to consider here, and either way Jinwoo probably doesn’t have his phone, so if he does need help he has no way of contacting Seokjin, unless he thinks to borrow someone’s phone, which he probably won’t.  
  
Seokjin really needs to do something about this, _like implant my older brother with a tracking device_. But that doesn’t help the situation today, when all he wanted was to meet up with Jinwoo after class and go out for coffee on his birthday—  
  
and that’s it. Seokjin’s head snaps up, as he realizes exactly where Jinwoo is most likely to be, all bets on. He probably ordered Seokjin’s birthday present online, but then realized that it was too late and would never arrive on time and now he’s probably roaming the Fußgängerzone, looking for a last minute present, and has completely lost track of the time.  
  
It doesn’t speak well of Jinwoo’s inability to be on time and not get lost that Seokjin isn’t even annoyed, only relieved, as he turns and heads for the Fußgängerzone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you for your purchase!" the salesboy says, grinning as he hands Jinwoo the box, and and Jinwoo smiles back as he takes his precious birthday cargo in the paper bag, the paper handles heavy in his grasp as he notices the clock on the wall and—  
  
15:58  
  
"I’m in so much trouble," Jinwoo mumbles to the confused reaction of the salesboy as he turns and practically runs through the shop and out the door, head snapping left and right as he tries to figure out where exactly he is and how to get to the turnstile—  
  
"Jinwoo!"  
  
Jinwoo hears Seokjin before he sees him, approaching at a pace probably too quick to be wise on the cobbled street, even though it’s not raining and the stones aren’t slick; Jinwoo smiles even though he knows that Seokjin is probably angry with him, and worried, and rightly so.  
  
"Seokjin!" he calls. "Happy Birthday!" He walks towards Seokjin, meeting him halfway and slinging his arms around him in a huge hug, even though he’s late and would have probably been lost if Seokjin hadn’t spotted him and—"how did you know I would be here?" he asks, looking at Seokjin in no small confusion, "wasn’t I supposed to meet you at the turnstile?"  
  
"You were supposed to meet me at the turnstile," Seokjin checks the watch on his wrist, "four hours and five minutes ago." He looks back up at Jinwoo and sighs, but Jinwoo can hear the affection and worry in his exasperation.  
  
"I’m sorry," he says quietly, "I forgot my phone at home and lost track of time."  
  
"I know," Seokjin says, "I figured." He eyes the bag of which the straps Jinwoo still has firmly clasped in one hand.  
  
"Oh," Jinwoo says, biting his lip. "Um, I’m sorry, I ordered your—"  
  
"You ordered my present online but it was too late to arrive on time," Seokjin finished his sentence, "I already guessed." He smiles at Jinwoo though, and starts walking, so Jinwoo falls in beside him.  
  
"It’s okay," Seokjin continues, "I found you anyway." _Just like you always do,_ Jinwoo thinks, shaking his head at himself as their shoulders bump, lightly, the small habit familiar and comforting.  
  
"Thanks," he says, and smiles back at Seokjin as he holds open the door of a coffee shop, the rich aroma of roast coffee swirling out onto the street.  
  
"And for your next birthday I’m buying you an implantable tracking device," Seokjin says, almost an aside, and Jinwoo would laugh except he’s pretty sure Seokjin isn’t kidding.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [round one of win_derland](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/8425.html).


End file.
